Bohater
right|210px Bohater - postać, która została przyzwana przez Przywoływacza do walki na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Informacje Postać dla noobów Publikacja Championów Riot Games cały czas opracowuje coraz nowszych bohaterów w League, gdzie każdy jest indywidualnie projektowany oraz posiada unikalne cechy i zdolności. Niektórzy używają brutalnej i ogromnej siły do miażdżenia przeciwnika, inni zaś atakują z zaskoczenia używając zabójczej precyzji, a jeszcze inni używają mocy magicznej albo są bardzo wytrzymali w długich potyczkach, aby zasiać zamieszanie w szeregach wroga. Po oficjalnej premierze League Of Legends do wyboru było jedynie 40 bohaterów, gdzie każdy bohater jest wydawany w przybliżeniu co miesiąc. W każdym tygodniu jest rotacja, która umożliwia wypróbowanie i używanie przez ten tydzień dziesięciu bohaterów za darmo. Osoby, które nabyły Edycję Kolekcjonerską, na początku mają odblokowanych 20 bohaterów, a kolejnych 20 można kupić w paczce poprzez klienta gry. Każdego bohatera można odblokować za pomocą Punktów Zasług lub Punktów Riot . Najnowsi bohaterowie przez pierwszy tydzień od dnia publikacji kosztują a później wracają do pułapu . Status Championów *'Odblokowany:' To odblokowany bohater, którego można bez ograniczeń używać w każdej rozgrywce. *'Darmowy:' Jest to 1 z 10 Bohaterów, których można użyć za darmo przez tydzień w rozgrywkach. Są oznaczeni znakiem (!) w prawym górnym rogu w ikonie Bohatera. *'Zablokowany: ' Bohater, którego nie można użyć dopóki, nie zostanie odblokowany. Są oni oznaczeni jako szara ikona Bohatera. Tworzenia bohatera PostTworzenie bohatera League of Legends NeeksNaman'a dodany dnia 16 sierpnia 2012 roku: Przez wiele lat do League of Legends wprowadzani byli tak niekonwencjonalni i szaleni bohaterowie, jak , , , czy . Naszą pasją jest tworzenie ciekawych bohaterów. Wkładamy w to sporo uwagi i pracy, by każdy z nich był doskonały. To wasza pasja nas napędza. Wiele nauczyliśmy się z dyskusji na forum i zaciętych walk na Fields of Justice. W tej części, współzałożyciele naszej spółki - Brandon "Ryze" Beck i Marc "Tryndamere" Merrill - połączyli siły z twórcami bohaterów z Riot, aby ujawnić wam „sekretny składnik”, dzięki któremu postacie League of Legends są tak niesamowite. 600px Koszt Każdy Bohater jest przydzielony do klasy za Punkty Zasług i każdy z nich ma inną cenę: *Heroiczny (450 PZ): 11 *Epicki (1350 PZ): 21 *Legendarny: **3150 PZ: 25 **4800 PZ: 29 **6300 PZ: 32 Ponadto wyróżniamy klasy za Punkty Riot: *Tier 1 (260 RP): 11 *Tier 2: **(585 RP): 21 **(790 RP): 25 *Tier 3: **(880 RP): 29 **(975 RP): 32 Lista wszystkich czempionów :Główny artykuł: Lista bohaterów Od }} roku, w grze jest bohaterów, a ostatnim wprowadzonym jest: }}. Przyszli Bohaterowie Ujawnieni: * Przecieki: Lista przemodelowanych postaci Poniżej znajduje się lista postaci, których poddano ponownej przeróbce i ulepszeniu. Przyszłe zmianyLista zmian Główne Przeróbki Postaci * - całkowity restart, priorytet * - przerobienie umiejętności + możliwa wizualna aktualizacja; priorytet (?) * Częściowe Przeróbki Postaci * * * - dalekiej przyszłości (nieokreślona) * - ma się doczekać drugiego reworku (jedna z umiejętności ma być kompletnie zmieniona) * * * - możliwa wizualna aktualizacja * - być może pod koniec 2014 roku (wraz z VU) * * - poprawienie działanie klonu + kilka zmian; priorytet * * * - dodatkowo wizualna aktualizacja, poziom przeróbki taki jak * Wizualna Aktualizacja * - możliwy rework; priorytet * - niepewny * - ma wyglądać jak inne (nowe) postacie z Piltover oraz przypominać Lady Mechanikę. * * - być może po głównych priorytetach * - próba określenia jej "przynależności" * - obecny na PBE * * - dodatkowo kilka zmian w umiejętnościach (wygląd i działanie) * - model w wysokiej jakości jest gotowy, ale ma wyjść wkrótce * * * - możliwy rework * - częściowa zmiana obejmująca głowę (jego twarz wygląda po prostu trochę głupkowato) * - zmiana jego bryły (jako wynik trudnego modelu pod względem nowych skórek) * - przeróbka umiejętności w celu ułatwienia go dla słabszych graczy * * * * - priorytet (?) * - po Wizualnych Aktualizacjach/Przeróbkach innych yordli Odświeżenie Tekstur * * - cytat: model potrzebuje pracy, dodatkowo kilka zmian w umiejętnościach * Projekty *Projekt Wojowników - uaktualnienie umiejętności bohaterów wojowników w sezonie czwartym. *Projekt Yordlów (YUP od Yordle Unification Pass) - ogólne założenie całkowitego odświeżenia wyglądu wszystkich bohaterów typu yordl (jako "bazę" mają stanowić i ). Koncepcje Championów Ukryte/Przecieki *Najbliższa postać typu wsparcia ma zostać wydana na początku 2014 roku, jednakże brak do tej pory jakichkolwiek wiadomości. right|thumb|200px|Patrząc od lewej na tle skórek: , i obraz z animacji Powrotu *Bohater w kształcie płaszczki ukazująca się na kilku obrazkach, która ma skórkę w kolekcji "Mecha" (Battlecast). *"Seth" (nazwa kodowa) - bohater mający różne nazwy w plikach: "sandpool", "dusttodust" czy "sandstorm" (burza piaskowa). I być może jest to mag posługujący się magią ziemi lub piasku.Odpowiedź EzrealaZnalezienie przez testerów PBE plików z nazwą kodową "Seth" Na serwerach Garena (azjatycka wersja LoL'a) w plikach pojawiła się jego możliwa nazwa - Sarcos, the Vanguard of the Obelisk (przypuszczenia, że może zostać wydany związku z nowymi przedmiotami i wizualnymi aktualizacjami i ). right|thumb|200px|"Chmurka" *Niezidentyfikowana postać przypominająca chmurę z nogami ("pojawia się" na filmie promujący ). Być może został zapowiedziany jak w przypadku . *CertainlyT w czasie "Arcade Con" w 2013 roku wspomniał, że pracują nad kilkoma bohaterami typu "potworów" i zostaną wydani w przyszłości w trendzie humanoidalnych postaci. **Dodatkowo zostali wspomnieni córka oraz ojciec jako nadchodzący bohaterowie typu "potwornego". *W czasie Lucca Comics and Games 2013 zaprezentowano projekt kobiecej postaci, która być może zostanie wydana w dalekiej przyszłości. Inne - Prima Aprillisowa "maskotka" (później przerobiony jako skin do w 2010 roku, w 2011, w 2012 roku; w 2013 roku występuje w animacji żartu ). Anulowane * Avasha (koncepcyjny art został wykorzystany w ) * * Eagle Rider (prawdopodobnie przemodelowany w ) * Elementarny wodny champion wspomniany przez Ezreala * Kobiecy inżynier/mechanik (później silnie zamierzona postać ) * Iron Engineer (koncepcyjny art został wykorzystany w ) * Komachi: czysty tank rozwijany przez Xypherous'a (koncept wykorzystany w ) * * (kilka umiejętności zostały dodane do i prawdopodobnie przemodelowany w ) * (przemodelowana w ) * * Mistrz Run: Mag bibliotekarz wykorzystujący magię papieru oraz pisanie wybuchowych zaklęć w celu rzucania zaklęć i atakowania. * * Tempus * (być może przemodelowany w ) * Tiki (jego koncepcyjny art można zobaczyć w skórce ) * Bliźniaki Yordle na motocyklu - jeden z bombami a drugi z wyrzutnią rakiet; tworzony przez FeralPony ("pół bohatera" zostało przerobione w ) cs:Šampióni de:Champion en:Champion es:Campeón fr:Champion ru:Champion zh:英雄 Kategoria:League of Legends